


Daddy's Little Pup

by pretty_ish



Series: Woojin's Little Lamb [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hyung Kink, Little Space, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Woojin reveals his more submissive side, Jisung buys him a few things, and Chris gets dragged in halfway.





	Daddy's Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> It really shoukd not have taken this long for me to write the pt 2 I'm so sorry. I've been stressed and slipping into little space and when that happens I can't write smut. So,,,,, oooof, im sorry.

     Jisung had noticed something about Woojin recently. He seemed to be noticing a lot of things about Woojin lately. Since the two established a relationship, Woojin acted different. It wasn't in a bad way. In fact, Jisung liked it. But it was different. Woojin had begun showing some more submissive traits that Jisung originally missed.

However, he was happy to learn that Woojin was just a switch with a dom lean. So, Jisung decided to order a few things offline for the latter. When everyone else was out of the dorms on a rare day off, Jisung decided it was the best time to show Woojin what he had bought for him.

     "Hyungie, I wanna show you something!" Jisung yelled from his room. He heard footsteps from the kitchen walk towards the room and he took out his little box. He smiled up at Woojin from the floor when he saw the older walk in with a confused look on his face.

     "Did you buy another costume?" Woojin asked, sitting down in front of Jisung. Jisung smiled, giggling and nodding as slowly he opened up the box.

     "Close your eyes!" He said. Woojin did as he was told as Jisung put down a few things. After a bit he closed the box and put it back. "Okay!" Woojin opened his eyes again to see a pink hoodie crop top, a black pleated mini skirt, pink thigh high socks, and a black garter belt. But that wasn't all. There was also a brown puppy eared head band and a fluffy brown puppy tail butt plug next to a bottle of lube. Woojin's eyes widened at the contents on the floor. He looked at Jisung who just smiled, causing his face to heat up. He was confused. Why was Jisung showing him this? Did he want to wear this? Was he just showing off? Woojin was confused. "So?" Jisung said suggestively. Woojin tilted his head.

     "I... What?" He asked, his voice a bit breathy as he was embarrassed with what lay in front of him. Jisung quirked an eyebrow.

     "You don't have to, but, I thought it would be fun if you dressed up with me, so I bought these for you." Woojin's neck and ears went red and his breath hitched.

     "I..." He didn't quite know what to say, looking at Jisung and back at the outfit. He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was embarrassed.

     "Don't you wanna be my puppy, hyung?" Jisung asked, his voice soft and tone teasing. Woojin slowly nodded, eyes becoming soft.

     "Yes, I wanna be Sungie's puppy..." He said quietly. Jisung smiled and leaned forward to ghost his lips upon Woojin's. Woojin looked into Jisung's eyes and his eyes seemed to shine brightly. Almost innocently. Jisung winked and moved closer to finally capture Woojin's lips. Woojin gasped and closed his eyes, letting Jisung direct him with his mouth. Before Woojin could get too excited, Jisung pulled away abruptly. Woojin let out a little whine and furrowed his brows.

     "Come on, pup, let's get you dressed." Jisung said. Woojin nodded softly and the two stood up. Jisung helped Woojin take off his shirt and replaced it with the pink crop top. He helped Woojin into the rest of the clothes, leaving the plug for last. He admired Woojin, seeing how the older boy's thighs were a bit too big for the thigh highs, making him look like an anime girl.

     "S-Sungie... I've never used a butt plug before..." Woojin stuttered out nervously, pulling on the edge of his skirt.

     "That's okay, I'll teach you, alright?" Jisung said. Woojin nodded as Jisung patted his head. "Okay, just lay down on you tummy, pup, and I'll take care of it, alright?" Jisung said. Woojin followed his instructions and lied down. Jisung's cold hand softly rubbed on Woojin's ass cheek as he lifted up the skirt to expose the latter. "Don't worry, Woo, I'll be gentle. What's your colour, baby?" He reassured him.

     "Green." Woojin said as he hid his head in his pillow while Jisung began to squeeze Woojin's cheeks, giving them little pats. Woojin let out a small sigh of satisfaction when the younger did so, letting him know it was okay.

     "My pup's butt is so cute." Jisung cooed. Woojin just let out a small giggle. Jisung grabbed the lube bottle and the tail plug before coating his fingers in a good amount, teasing at Woojin's entrance. "Just relax, hyung. It'll feel good, I promise. Woojin nodded, flinching slightly as Jisung's finger slipped inside. Woojin let out little gasps as Jisung slowly began to move around. "You okay, puppy?" Jisung asked softly.

     "Y-yes..." Woojin said, his voice muffled by his pillow. Jisung slowly let a second finger slip in, causing Woojin to flinch. The older boy shivered and his legs shook as Jisung began spreading him. "Ah, Sungie..."

     "Oh, did I hurt you, pup?" He asked. Woojin shook his head.

     "I-I'm okay." He mumbled. When he stretched enough, Jisung inserted the butt plug. He pulled Woojin's skirt back over his butt and rubbed his cheeks lightly.

     "There you go." Jisung said. Woojin slowly propped himself up, not daring to sit up.

     "Isn't Sungie gonna dress up too?" Woojin asked. Jisung felt his stomach flip with excitement and he nodded.

     "Of course!" He said, smiling brightly. He quickly rushed towards his closet to look for his clothes and headband. He ran to the bathroom, telling Woojin to wait for him as he got dressed. When he came out he was wearing something different from the last time. The boy was wearing grey thigh highs, a red plaid skirt with matching suspenders, a grey, oversized sweater, and of course his headband and cotton tail.

     "Wow, Sungie is so pretty." Woojin said. Jisung smiled softly and moved toward Woojin to plant a kiss on his nose.

     "Thank you, Woo." He said quietly. Jisung looked at his lips. So pink and pretty. Thoughts ran through his head about what he could do with those lips. "You're a bit nervous aren't you?" He asked. Woojin just stared at him, blinking rapidly. Woojin hadn't known why he was so nervous. He just was. Jisung made him feel different from the others he had been with. "Do you want me to help you relax, pup?" Jisung asked, face so close to the older boy's.

     These words made Woojin's stomach roll. All he could think of doing was nodding and before he knew it, Jisung's lips were on his. He unraveled under his touch, allowing himself to relax as Jisung played with his hair with one hand and let another snake around Woojin's back. Woojin's mind was foggy, only filled with thoughts of Jisung. He couldn't think properly. He could only kiss back, wrapping his arms around Jisung's torso. The younger boy moved around so that he could sit on top of Woojin's lap, legs open, one on each side.

     Suddenly, a wave of confidence hit Woojin and he moved his hands down, grabbing Jisung's ass. The latter moaned into his mouth and rutted his hips against Woojin. Jisung continued to rut his hips against Woojin's, pulling the other boy closer and needily moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and looked Woojin in the eyes.

     "Sung... More." He said. He let his hand trail down Woojin's chest and under the waistband of his pants, palming his member over his boxers. Woojin let out a high pitched gasp, covering his face with one hand. "Sungie..." He moaned quietly. Jisung bit his lip, realising his position.

     "Don't worry, hyung. Sungie will take care of you." He whispered against the latter's lips. He jumped when he heard a gasp.

     "Oh, shit, sorry!" A familiar voice rang out. Woojin pulled away, startled and hiding his face. Jisung turned around to see Chris. Jisung patted Woojin's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down as he had began shaking out of fear. Chris had seen Jisung like this before. They used to fool around a bit.

     "It's okay, hyungie, it's just Channie hyung." Jisung said. Woojin uncovered his eyes and looked over Jisung's shoulder, locking eyes with Chris who was very surprised to say the least. Jisung looked at Chris who's cheeks went red. "Channie hyung, do you wanna see Woo hyung in his pretty outfit?" Woojin let out a squeak, hiding his face again. "Come on, let Channie hyung see you." Jisung stood up and walked over to the opened door and took Chris' hand in his, smiling and leading him towards Woojin. "Come on, pup, stand up and let him see how pretty you are."

     Woojin nodded, face flaring up as he stood up, holding his skirt down as it began to ride up his thighs. Woojin looked at Chris, his face flushed pink and his eyes glossy. When he saw Chris' cheeks turn red he gasped and turned to Jisung, hiding his head in the latter's shoulder. Jisung hummed and patted the boy's back. His hand reached down to Woojin's bottom, rubbing lightly over the surface. Woojin moaned quietly as Jisung played with the butt plug.

     "Look, he's being such a good pup, don't you want to play with him, hyungie?" The youngest asked. Jisung moved Woojin's head out of his shoulder and planted a light kiss on his lips before looking him in the eyes. "Come on, pup, I know you want to." Woojin nodded his head. "You know how to ask." Woojin turned back to Chris, fiddling nervously with his hands.

     "Will Channie pwease pway wif me?" Woojin asked, his voice going up a tone. Chris brought a hand up to Woojin's cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. Woojin leaned into his touch, letting out a small sigh. He brought his own hand up to Chris' hand, holding it lightly.

     "Have you been a good little pup?" Chris asked. Woojin nodded eagerly.

     "I been a good pup, promise." Woojin said. "Pwease pway with me, Channie... pwease pway with me like a toy... I'll be so good." He begged. Chris quirked an eyebrow, sending a shiver down Woojin's spine. Jisung huffed, grabbing onto Chris' arm.

     "What about me, hyungie?" Jisung mumbled. Chris turned to him, his eyes darkening.

     "You be patient. Go sit on the bed and wait like a good little lamb." Chris snapped. Jisung gasped and nodded quickly before obediently heading over to the bed to wait. "Now, what does my pup want me to do, huh?" Chris asked. Woojin held one of Chris' hands.

     "Want daddy to touch me, pwease." He said, fingers sliding over the veins of Chris' hand. He looked at Chris innocently. Chris's eyes widened at the title. He definitely didn't expect that from Woojin.

     "Daddy?" Chris asked. Woojin gasped.

     "D-do you not like being called daddy? I'm sorry I should ha-"

     "No sweetheart, it's wonderful. Say it again." Chris told him. Woojin felt his stomach flip.

     "D-daddy, please."

     "Lay down next to Sungie." Chris told him. Woojin nodded and headed over to the bed, laying himself down. Jisung pouted as he watched. Chris rummaged through Jisung's box, knowing where to find the lube. He looked Jisung in the eyes before tossing it toward him. Jisung looked confused. "Why don't you fuck your little pup while I get myself ready." Chris suggested. Jisung's eyes lit up with excitement. "Is that okay, Woo?" Woojin nodded eagerly.

     "Y-yes but I want daddy too..." He said, looking at Chris. Chris nodded.

     "Don't worry, pup, you'll get me." Jisung planted another kiss on Woojin's lips, making a trail down his neck. Woojin gasped as he left little marks and bruises, nibbling lightly on his soft skin. He let out small whines and moans as Jisung moved down.

     "Sungie, I want you inside... Please?" He asked quietly. Jisung was a bit taken aback by the statement, however he was up for anything as long as it could please his pup. He nodded and moved down to prep Woojin but as he attempted to take out the plug, Woojin whined and squirmed. "Sungie, no! Gotta keep it in so I can be your pup!" He said.

     "Don't worry, Sungie will keep it in." Jisung said, nodding. Woojin gasped loudly as Jisung inserted a finger, sliding back and forth next to the butt plug. Woojin gasped when the second finger slipped in, back arching off the bed. He let out small whines as he pushed himself back onto Jisung's hands.

     "You love Sungie's hands in you, don't you?" Chris' voice chimed in. Woojin just nodded, looking over to Chris with glossy eyes. "What do you want daddy to do with you?" Chris asked. Woojin jolted as Jisung slipped himself in without warning. He gripped at the bed sheets, biting down on his lip. Chris came closer, placing a hand on Woojin's chin. He pulled his lip from between his teeth. "Don't bite your pretty lips, baby. That's my job." He told him. "Now tell me, darling, what do you want daddy to do with his hands?"

     "Want daddy to touch me all over..." Woojin told him quiet, averting his eyes as Jisung began to thrust in and out. Chris raised an eyebrow.

     "Where, baby? Your pretty parts?" He asked. Woojin nodded. "You want daddy's hands around your pretty cock?"

     "Y-yes, yes please, daddy. Want daddy's pretty hands on my pretty cock. Please, please, daddy." Woojin whined. Chris shut him up with his lips, pulling on the boys lip lightly as he moaned into Chris' mouth. Chris reached one hand around Woojin's head, grabbing a handful of his hair while the other hand trailed down Woojin's chest, stomach, and down to his cock. As soon as Chris gripped the base, Woojin was squirming and moaning. Chris pulled away and smirked, watching as the boy jolt up and down from Jisung thrusting into him.

     "Is that what you want, pup? Want daddy to pump your pretty cock?" Chris asked. Woojin rapidly nodded and Chris began stroking the latter a but faster. Woojin just about screamed out of pleasure as he came into Chris' hand. Jisung kept going, knowing what Woojin was into. "Sungie, baby, could you reposition yourself for daddy?" Chris asked. Jisung nodded and pulled away. "Woo, pup, can you sit up for a sec?" The two listened to Chris until they were in the position Chris wanted them, Jisung under Woojin, still thrusting into him. This angle felt different, every time Jisung fucked into Woojin, the plug would hit the perfect spot. "Good boys." Chris praised.

     He moved onto the bed, straddling Woojin's hips and slowly moving Woojin into him. Chris leaned forward as Woojin gasped, catching the sounds in between his lips as they came together. Slowly, he began moving his hips back and forth, allowing himself to catch more of Woojin's cute little moans and whimpers in his mouth. He pulled away, letting his hands trail up and down Woojin's chest.

     "You like this, pup?" Chris asked, moving up and down slowly. "Daddy fucking your pretty cock while Sungie fucks your pretty hole?" He teased. Woojin nodded, letting out a choked moan as he came again. Chris fucked himself faster, letting out loud moans for Woojin. "You make daddy feel so good baby." He told him. Woojin only whimpered as tears came to his eyes from the overstimulation. "Sungie, fuck your pup harder." Chris demanded. Jisung listened, causing Woojin to sob and shake. "Hows that, baby boy?"

     "G-good, love it, th-thank you, daddy and S-Sungie." He cried out. Chris chuckled and wiped the tears from Woojin's eyes when Jisung let out a loud moan and stopoed moving.

     "Sungie, I didn't tell you to stop. Fuck him until you can't come anymore, little lamb." Chris told him. Jisung whimpered quietly and pathetically. "Got it?"

     "Y-yes, daddy." He said, continuing to fuck Woojin. Now both if the boys were crying and whining from overstimulation, sensitive to every touch. Chris fucked himself faster on Woojin's cock. Woojin came again and Chris cooed at him. "P-please, daddy, can't do anymore!" Jisung whined. Woojin was past the point of begging, simply moaning and crying.

     "Okay, baby boy, you can stop." Chris told him. Jisung let out a sigh of relief and pulled out. He looked at Woojin and kissed his cheeks. "Woojin, baby, what's your colour?" Chris asked, bouncing up and down.

     "G-green, daddy." Woojin struggled to get out. "Daddy, it's too much!" He cried. "D-daddy please hurry up!" Chris nodded and kept fucking himself until he came on himself and Woojin's pink crop top. Woojin finally began to breathe properly as Chris moved off of him.

     "Good boys, so good for daddy." Chris told the two, giving them both kisses on their foreheads. The two boys were both on the edge of falling asleep, eyes slipping shut. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

     "Daddy, carry!" Woojin said. Chris nodded.

     "Of course, baby boy. Sungie can you start the bath please?" Chris asked as he picked Woojin up bridal style.

     "Can I puts bubbles in?!" Jisung asked, standing up quickly. Chris nodded and Jisung rushed to the bathroom. Woojin cuddled into Chris' arms and hugged him tightly.

     "Thank you, daddy." He said. Chris just smiled and carried the boy to the bathroom. He sat him down on the floor and got him and Jisung undressed before putting the two in the tub full of bubbles. He left to clean up the room and bed sheets, leaving the two to clean each other up. Chris knew he could trust Jisung when he was little to watch over Woojin as Jisung's little space wasn't as small as Woojin.

     Chris cleaned himself up before getting dressed and bringing some towels and two onesies into the bathroom. There, he sat down on the edge of the tub and watched as Jisung cleaned a sleepy Woojin's hair. He helped the two clean up and rinse off, Jisung talking about how he wanted to watch in the night garden and colour the whole time. Chris dried the boys off and dressed them up, Jisung requesting his and Woojin's headbands with ears. Jisung began to run around the dorm in his onesie and lamb ears, dragging Woojin to the couch so they could cuddle. Chris followed them, bringing in Jisung's colouring books and crayon for the two.

     "What do you want for a snack, sweethearts?" He asked. Jisung pondered, opening his mouth before Woojin interrupted him.

     "Strawberry!" He exclaimed. Jisung gasped and nodded. So Chris put on Jisung's favourite show, In The Night Garden, cut up some strawberries for the two boys and poured them some chocolate milk. Jisung stood up, dancing to the character songs, singing them back to the tv while Woojin coloured in the colouring book, head nodding off every now and then.

     "Upsy Daisy here I come! I'm the only upsy one!" Jisung exclaimed. He turned to Woojin. "Come on, Woo, dance with me!" Woojin looked up tiredly as Jisung continued singing and dancing. He then looked over to Chris,makingg grabby hands. Chris was a bit confused and Jisung looked to help. "He wants upsies!" He told him.

     "Oh, come here, sweetheart." Chris said, reaching down and picking up Woojin. He sat Woojin down on his lap, letting Woojin burrow his head in his neck and cuddle up to him.

     "What? Me too, want snuggles!" Jisung said, running over to the two with open arms. He sprawled himself over top of Chris. Eventually both boys fell asleep in Chris' arms. After a bit, Chris too allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn
> 
> K so i wrote half of this while i was high and apparently wrote Junhee in there,,,,, umm, whoops


End file.
